Rising Sun
The Rising Sun is a Justice Clan representing the nation of Cairhien. Joining Applicants to the Rising Sun are to be of physical strength at least 25 times that of a normal person (ie. Level 25+). NOTE: We do not accept male or female channelers, so do not bother applying and save me the time of having to do a character check. Meeting that criteria anyone interested are to send a small In Character letter to either Taul, Treach or Taziar stating your background and reasons for wishing to apply. Upon receipt of your letter you will be instructed to insert the following phrase to your characters title "In the service of Cairhien" which will identify you as a recruit. It is advised that recruits spend as much time in and around Cairhien as possible, getting to know the citizens and other Rising Sun members as time permits. Patience is a virtue among the Rising Sun, we are a clan that is rebuilding its player base and as such higher level members are not always available. Recommended Zone Knowledge The following is a list of zones that are recommended the applicant know however we are a newbie friendly clan as long as you can show a keen interest in learning as you may be tested on these areas: * City of Cairhien * South of Cairhien, down Long Road to Maerone * North of Cairhien, along Tar Valon-Cairhien road towards Tar Valon * East of Cairhien, to the spine of the world. * Spine of the world, as far north as Lockshear and as far south as Tear * Aiel Waste, including Shaido Mines, Imre Stand, Cold Rocks Hold and southern zones Current Political Stance This section is added for general information only and bares little to no relevance on the clanning or application procedure. The Cairhien Rising Sun are the personal retainers of King Galldrian su Riatin Rie and as such we faithfully serve the king as our liege lord of House Riatin. House Riatin like all houses in Cairhien is a strong agile player of Daes Dae'mar (the game of houses) with its main rival being House Damodred led by the kings own advisor Lord Barthanes. The Cairhien Charging Boars are a faction embroiled deeply in Cairhien politics; they serve House Damodred and at times can cause issues within Cairhien. Up to now the feud has not escalated into violence however House Riatin is very wary of the motives of House Damodred and as such the Rising Sun keeps a vigiliant watch over everything in Cairhien. Cairhien currently hosts warm relations with the Children of Light. A small contingent of the Children is permanently housed in Cairhien and their patrols can often be found wandering the southern and eastern provinces within Cairhien borders. Clanning Process The process is entirely the responsibility of the applicant from this point on. You are required to earn the recommendation of three different Rising Sun members of Sun Sergeant rank and above (ie. Rank 3+). This is done by approaching them and asking them if there is a task that you may complete to earn their recommendation. Tasks issued to applicants are solely at the Rising Sun members discretion and can range from testing zone knowledge, Killing a notable smob, Role Play, PK ability, Out of Game research, etc... Once three recommendations have been given, a final task will be issued by a member of the Rising Sun Council and upon completion the member will be inducted into the Rising Sun. ~Submitted By Timmee Souvraya, Rising Sun Council. Ranks *Rank 1: Sun Guard *Rank 2: Sun Corporal *Rank 3: Sun Sergeant *Rank 4: Sun Lieutenant *Rank 5: Sun Captain *Rank 6: Sun Major *Rank 7: Sun Knight *Rank 8: Sun Baron *Rank 9: Sun Commander *King Galldrian su Riatin Rie is the current King of Cairhien. Clan Gear *Rank 1: a con bearing the Rising Sun of Cairhien *Rank 5: a sunrise-cast pendant Equipment Retools *''Kit 1'' ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Clans Category:Rising Sun Category:Cairhien Category:Cairhien (city)